Missverständnisse und ihre Folgen
by Mathra
Summary: „Lucy!“, rief er und seine Stimme klang seltsam und dumpf über dem lauten Schlag seines Herzen. Er versuchte sich zu befreien. „Lucy, du bist jünger als ich! Und in Hufflepuff. Nicht, dass daran etwas verkehrt wäre. Und, ich bin schwul!“


Autor: Mathra

Titel: Missverständnisse und ihre Folgen

Rating: T

Words: 970

Remix von Speranza's und Mia's entzückender due South story "The Price of Expedience".

Missverständnisse und ihre Folgen

Er hatte seit geraumer Zeit mit einer Attacke gerechnet, doch als es dann tatsächlich passierte, brach es so schnell über ihn herein, dass er ohne jede Chance war. Sie drängte ihn an die Wand und bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Lucy ihm bereits ihre Zunge in den Hals geschoben.

Mit den kalten Steinen des Ganges neben dem Porträt der fetten Dame im Rücken versuchte er verzweifelt sich ihren suchenden Händen zu entziehen. „Sieh mal, ein Mistelzweig!", war alles was sie gesagt hatte und er hatte den Fehler gemacht an die Decke zu sehen. Das einzige, an das er sich anschließend erinnerte, war das verschwommene Gefühl ihrer Hände, die seine Robe packten, ihr warmer Mund, der sich auf seinen presste, ihre weichen Brüste, die gegen seine Brust drückten, und seine Panik.

„Lucy!", rief er und seine Stimme klang seltsam und dumpf über dem lauten Schlag seines Herzen. Er versuchte sich zu befreien. „Lucy, du bist jünger als ich! Und in Hufflepuff. Nicht, dass daran etwas verkehrt wäre. Und--, ich bin schwul!"

Lucy erstarrte und Remus hätte sich am liebsten vor Erleichterung hingesetzt. „Was?", sagte sie und machte zwei Schritte rückwärts.

Was? Remus spulte die letzen Momente in seinem Kopf zurück. Der Kuss, er hatte sich befreien können und dann hatte er erklärt, dass—oh. Oh! Lucy sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an. "Schwul!", sagte Remus noch einmal, sich an dem Wort festhaltend wie ein Ertrinkender. „Schwul wie… schwul wie ein junges Mädchen, dass nackt um einen Maibaum tanzt!"

Lucy öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Hm, weißt du, dass erklärt eine Menge—Warte mal!" Sie presste ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen.

„Natürlich hab ich auch schon mal mit Mädchen experimentiert.", sagte Remus schnell.

„Oh.", sagte Lucy. „Wirklich—schwul?"

„Ja.", Remus strich seine Robe glatt und fuhr ich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Total schwul. Ich…äh…ich genieße den Umgang mit Männern. Auf eine ziemlich schwule Art und Weise."

„Hm.", Lucy ordnete ihr Haar. „Nun ja,", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man sieht sich." Sie lächelte abwesend und verschwand den Korridor hinunter.

Remus atmete erleichtert auf.

* * *

„Ich fand schon immer, das du irgendwie anders warst als Potter, Black und Pettigrew. Jetzt ist mir natürlich alles klar." Lily stand mit gekreuzten Armen vor ihm und ihr Fuß klopfte rhythmisch auf den Boden, während Remus mit einem aufgeschlagenem Buch an seinem Platz in der Bibliothek saß.

„Ich bin nicht schwul, Lily,", sagte Remus entnervt. Sorgfältig markierte er die Seite und klappte das Buch zu.

„Das ist nichts wofür man sich schämen muss! Ich hab auch schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst. Patricia Smallsleeve. Natürlich unter nicht ganz alltäglichen Umständen, Black hatte uns verhext, musst du wissen--", fuhr sie fort.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", sagte Remus noch einmal und unterbrach damit ihren Redefluss. „Ich war einfach—Und dann war da Lucy—Ich hatte einfach Panik."

Lily sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß ja nicht,", sagte sie. „Du hast deinen Schwanz eingezogen, als sie wollte, dass du ihn ausfährst. Hört sich für mich ziemlich schwul an."

„Für mich hört sich das nach ziemlichem Schwachsinn an!"

* * *

Remus kam gerade aus der Bibliothek, als ihn Professor McGonagalls Stimme aufschrecken ließ.

„Lupin, warten Sie einen Moment!", forderte sie ihn auf und zog ihn in eine Ecke des Korridors. „Hören Sie mir gut zu. Ich, äh, ich bin von Seiten des Ministeriums verpflichtet Ihnen eine Kopie dieses Flugblattes auszuhändigen, welches sich mit der sexuellen Orientierung junger Männer--"

Remus blinzelte ungläubig, als Professor McGonagall ihm ein fliederfarbenes Heftchen gab. „Äh…"

„-und Ihrem Recht auf gleichberechtigte Behandlung bezieht. Sie werden feststellen, dass die Zauberergesellschaft diesen Dingen sehr verständlich gegenübersteht."

„Professor, es handelt sich um einen Fehler.", plapperte Remus. „Okay, da war dieses Mädchen in den Ferien, dass ein sehr männliches Gesicht hatte, aber—„

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie mir etwas vormachen müssen,", sagte Professor McGonagall, wobei sie sich anhörte, als würde sie einen Vortrag über Verwandlung halten. „Der Schulleiter und ich wissen, dass das für Sie eine schwierige Zeit ist, aber seien Sie sich unser vollen Unterstützung versichert." Professor McGonagall holte tief Luft. „Und wenn Sie jemals über Ihre Gefühle reden—„

„Nein, bitte nicht,", sagte Remus entsetzt. Er zog am Knoten seiner Krawatte. „Ich meine, danke, Professor, aber das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Oh Merlin sei Dank,", sagte Professor McGonagall und schien in sich zusammen zu sacken.

„Es war eine Notlüge, Professor. Ich war verzweifelt. Lucy—„

Professor McGonagalls Gesicht klärte sich auf. „Oh. _Oh._ Ich verstehe. Sie wollten vermeiden, dass—", sie sah in streng an, „Nun, lassen Sie uns nie wieder hierüber reden."

Remus nickte heftigst. „Verstanden, Professor."

* * *

Als Remus den Gemeinschaftssaal der Gryffindors betrat, sah Becky, die Vertrauensschülerin, nicht einmal auf, was ungewöhnlich war. Stattdessen nahm Danny, aus dem Quidditch Team, seinen Arm und strahlte ihn an.

„Hey, Remus!", sagte er. „Willkommen im Team! Wenn du jemals Lust auf eine Runde—", er zog anzüglich die Augenbrauen hoch, „—hast, dann lass es mich wissen!"

Danny strahlte weiter. Remus seufzte. „Ich muss dir die Wahrheit sagen, Danny.", sagte er. „Ich bin nicht schwul."

„Oh,", sagt Danny. Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

* * *

Spät in der Nacht kam ein leises Räuspern von der anderen Seite seiner zugezogenen Vorhänge. Remus seufzte, kroch aus seinem warmen Bett und zog einen der Vorhänge etwas zurück.

Sirius stand dort mit seinem schwarzen struppigem Haar, als wenn er selber grade erst aus dem Bett gekommen war. „Hey."

„Sirius. Hallo."

"Ich, äh…" Sirius kratzte sich am Nacken. "Ich. Ich weiß es. Ich hab's gehört. Was du gesagt hast, und… Ist es, ist es wahr, Remus?"

„Eigentlich--", sagte Remus. Er stoppte. Sirius beobachtete ihn angespannt, während er sich auf seine Unterlippe biss und auf seinen nackten Füßen hin und her wippte.

„Ja," sagte Remus. „Ja, das ist es.", und lehnte sich zurück, um Sirius einzulassen.

Ende

Review: Good? Bad? Swiss?


End file.
